The Only One Who Knows How You Feel
by MeowMeowEveryone
Summary: Serena has been dead for 6 months now and Sonic is acting weirder and weirder. One day Shadow went to check up on Sonic (or faker) and found a gun pointed at his head. The hedgehog realized that Sonic was the only things for keeping him sane. What will happen between the two hedgehogs. Will Sonic survive or will he died?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

T he One You Think You Love

Shadow was lying on the couch watching TV. A baseball game was on but he wasn't watching it, he was thinking about Faker (if you don't know who Faker is its than you don't know Shadow The Hedgehog or the Sonic series). Faker was acting weird ever since Serena died, he wasn't his cocky self. He was more protective than ever, and more so on missions. He mostly kept to himself and he hardly ever eat a thing. His blue coat turned darker and so did his eyes. He was tired and grumpy all the time. But that wasn't the thing that bothered him it was normal for him to go through this. Hell Shadow was even going through a stage of it himself. The thing that bothered him was that he had the sudden felling to go check up on him. He grabbed his chaos emerald that sat beside him and put on his shoes and chaos controlled to Sonic's front door. He knocked and the door slowly moved on its own, that was not good. He marched up the stairs and went to Sonics room. The door was locked. He chaos controlled into Sonic's room and saw the hedgehog, a gun held to his head and he was violently shaking. "Shadow" he said "what are you doing here". He was surprised to see Shadow, he didn't really think that Shadow had cared for him at all. "Faker what are you dong" Shadow said taking slow steps toward the blue one, "what dose it look like i'm doing Shadow" Sonic asked, his voice shakes as he did so "and don't take another step, or I will shoot" Shadow stopped in his tracks _why do I even care about Faker- then he realized something. Faker was the only thing helping hime form going over the edge. He look at his crisp green eyes, and saw that he was great full Shadow didn't take another step. "Faker, please don't do this" Shadow whispered quietly "nobody understand how I fell" he said. Shadow heard the gun click and saw Sonic hand move to the trigger ready to shoot. Shadow did the best thing he could do, jump, Shadow tackled Sonic and the gun went flying and hit the ground. The two hedgehogs tumbled onto the bed, their lips accidentally crashing together. Both wide eyed about the kiss but neither breaking apart. Shadow dared and leaned into the kiss and nubble on Sonic lip asking for entry. He wanted to scare him. Sonic did nothing he just layer their and let Shadow do his thing. After a few minutes they parted for air "Shadow the hedgehog did you ask for entry into my mouth" Sonic asked a little color coming back into his eyes "no your imagining things faker" Shadow said. He got off the bed and grabbed the emerald he dropped and also grabbed the gun. "I'm going now if you don't mind and I['m taking this with me so you don't end up killing yourself" Shadow said, Sonic softly laughed. Shadow chaos controlled to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Am I In Love With Faker?

Shadow chaos controlled to his bedroom. Once he got there he sat down on the bed and put his hands to his head. -Oh god did I just kiss Faker?- he thought to himself -and did I like it-. He remembered the feel of Sonics lips against his, the warmth the two shared. He stared down at his jeans and saw a giant bulge. -Oh god, I can't be getting a hard on, I mean I'm a guy and he's a guy and we can't- he stopped at the thought because either Sonic entering in him or him entering in Sonic was to much for him. -Oh god, i need to... okay Shadow just this once- he said in his head. He unzipped his pants and his member came out, he started to stroke it "Oh god Sonic" he cried out, he started to stroke faster. He imagined Sonic jacking him off, getting it lubeicated so Shadow can put his member in him, He fell back onto the sheets "Oh god Sonic... I'm I'm going to... cuum" he screamed and his white semen went all over the bedsheets and some on Shadow himself. He licked off the semen for his body and tasting it. "Oh god" he said "am I in love with Faker" he said, he shook his head and went up to take a shower. In the shower the water was running over his head, he leaned up against the wall. He grabbed his pensis again and started jacking off. He put two fingers in his mouth and started sucking it. Once they were wet enough he centered himself in front of his entrance "Oh god Sonic, fuck me" he entered his fingers in making him moan in sight pain. He started thrusting in and out own his ass making him moan louder. "Oh god Sonic, your so good" he shouted, he screamed when he hit his prostate "OH GOD SONIC MAKE LOVE TO ME" he thrusted in faster and faster, leaning harder against the wall. "OH GOD SONIC I"M GOING TO ERRUPT AGAIN" Shadow screamed and came all over the shower. He turned off the shower and got out "Oh god I can't believe I just did that" he said. He dried himself off and went to his room and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Way Faker Feels

Shadow woke up, his body covered in sweat. He had a dream about faker here it is:

Shadow was standing before Sonic in a maid's uniform. "I'm so sorry Master Sonic" Shadow pealed.

Sonic smacked Shadow across his face "how could you do this to me" Sonic said looking Shadow straight in the eye "I swear master Sonic that Knuckles forced me to kiss him, I didn't want to" Shadow said "lies" Sonic yelled at him "Master I promise I'm only yours and yours alone" Shadow said tears streaming down his face. Sonic saw this and lidt his chin up so he can see Shadow's eyes "do you really mean it Shadow" Sonic said "yes master I do" Shadow replied.

Sonic pushed Shadow to a wall and kiss his lips with passion. Shadow returned the kiss back and felt Sonic tongue ask for entrance to his mouth.

Shadow accepted and allowed Sonic to explore Shadow's mouth. Sonic seemed to his all of his sweets spots because no matter how hard he tired he couldn't hold his moans in.

Sonics hands traveled to his chest and rubbed his hands on it. Shadow moaned and broke the kiss for air.

The both panted heavily and Sonic hands traveled father intill he got to Shadows panties. Sonic tugged on the pants releasing Shadows pensis "Master" Shadow said "yes my dear Shadow" he said while his head traveled to where his hands where.

Sonic stopped and looked at Shadow's 11-inch member and instantly became hard. Sonic took Shadow member into his mouth and started sucking Shadow off "MASTER" Shadow yelled because the sensation of Sonic sucking on his dick. Sonic pulled back and looked Shadow straight into the eye "Shadow I want you to call me by my real name" he said moving his had up and down Shadow pensis "But master…" Shadow started saying but then Sonic cut him off "no buts call me by my real name" "Sonic" Shadow said obeying his Master "that's my good boy" he said and went back to sucking Shadow off.

Shadow felt his stomach doing knots and he wasn't going to last any longer "SONIC-KU" Shadow yelled and came inside Sonic's mouth. Sonic drank the liquid not wasting a drop.

"You taste so good Shadow" Sonic said kissing Shadow so he can have a taste for himself. Shadow couldn't really decide if he liked it or not.

"Shadow" Sonic said "Yes Sonic" he replied "May I make love to you" Sonic asked, "You may Sonic" Shadow said replying to his question. Sonic took Shadow's hand and pulled him toward the bed then Sonic gently laid Shadow down and flipped him over showing his cute round butt.

Sonic went over to his bedside table and opened a couple of draws looking for something. He finally found it.

It was a bottle of lube. He opened the lid and smothered it on three fingers and his 10-inch dick. He looked at Shadow and he nodded making sure he was confortable.

Sonic put a finger in and Shadow winced, he felt a slight pain. Sonic let Shadow get use to his finger and then when he felt that Sonic was ready he started thrusting it in and out making Shadow moan.

After the third thrust Sonic inserted another finger, which made Shadow wince again but this time, it didn't hurt as bad as before. He thruster his fingers in and out and by the second thrust he started to buck against his hand.

Then Sonic added another finger and Shadow felt no pain at all. "I think your ready" Sonic said pulling out his fingers and putting his 10 inch pensis at his entrance. "Are you ready Shadow?" he asked. Shadow nodded and Sonic trusted his pensis inside.

Shadow screamed for the discomfort of Sonic's dick "are you okay" Sonic asked worriedly "no god damn it hurts" Shadow said and started to cry. Sonic saw this and rubbed his back trying to comfort his love.

After a few minutes Shadow nodded and Sonic started thrusting in and out of him. At first Shadow felt only pain but as the sex progressed he started to fell pleasure.

"Shadow do you want me to go faster" Sonic asked "Yes ah please ah Do ah Sonic" Shadow said gripping the bed sheets. Sonic started to go faster and Shadow's moans started to turn into screams.

"OH GOD SONIC IT FEELS SO GOOD I'M GOING TO CUM" Shadow yelled, Sonic pulled out of Shadow "what the fuck Sonic" Shadow said "I want you to ride me" Shadow blushed and let Sonic slowly turn them both over so Shadow can be on top. Shadow slowly lifted himself of Sonic's chest and over the top of Sonic's dick.

He lifted his dress ends so Sonic could see Shadow putting in his dick. Shadow lowered himself and Sonic pensis entered in him.

Sonic saw Shadow enter himself and became even hornier. "Shadow you look so sexy doing that: Sonic said "Sonic HA you HA feel HA so HA good HA in HA me" Shadow said as he started thrusting.

Shadow and Sonic felt their stomachs doing knots. "IM CUMMING" they both yelled at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed, Shadow coming all over Sonic and Sonic coating Shadow's insides and leaking out onto the sheets. After Shadow organism he flopped on Sonic's chest "that was amazing Shadow" Sonic said, "I know Sonic" Shadow replied pulling the covers up around their tired bodies. "I love you Shadow" Sonic said "I love you too Master" Shadow said winking.

"OH you want to play that game huh?" Sonic asked rolling Shadow over again and positioning him at Shadows entrance again. That's how the dream ended.

"What the fuck was that dream all about" Shadow said. He looked down and saw he had a hard on. "Oh great" Shadow said annoyed "but still that dream".

Shadow blushed remembering how much Sonic cared about him. He took the sheets off of his body and pulled his boxers off and jerked his pensis with his hand "oh god Sonic" he moaned. His thought was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

He growled and put on some boxers. He walked down the stairs and opened the door.

Sonic was standing their "Hi Shadow" he said cheerfully "Hi Faker" Shadow said with a faint blush on his cheeks "I was wondering if you want to go for a race this afternoon" Sonic asked "Sure why not Faker" Shadow replied and shut the door in Sonic's face.

"Oh god what did I just do" Shadow said and looked down at his even more harden cock. He raced up stairs to his bedroom and looked the door.

After he took care of his problem, Shadow got dressed and went to Sonic's house. He knocked on the door and the door opened itself again.

Shadow looked wide-eyed and went in. He looked for Sonic everywhere and couldn't find him.

"Shadow what are you doing in my house" Sonic asked. Shadow swirled around and saw the blue blur standing in his living room doorway "I was looking for you Sonic" he said truthfully "Well I'm right here" Sonic said still specious on why Shadow was in his house. "Sooooooo" Shadow said "soooooo" Sonic said back "do you want to race now?" Sonic asked "sure" Shadow replied and they took of running.

Shadow was ahead by only a few meters as they reached to their distention. Their distention was a hill with a big oak tree.

They would always go their after a battle or a race or just whenever, it was their special place. Shadow and Sonic touched the oak tree at the same time, which made their hands overlap. The embarrassed hedgehogs pulled back instantly blushing a little.

Sonic was the first one to sit down against the Oak Tree, Shadow soon following suite, the hedgehogs stared at the sky for a few minutes, but to both hedgehogs it felt like hours.

"Shadow" Sonic said breaking the silence "yes faker," said Shadow "thank you" said Sonic "for what" shadow said drifting his gaze toward Sonic. Their eyes met and Sonic said "thank you for being the only one who knows how I fell" Shadow was stunned by his answer and even more stunned when Sonic leaned and kissed him.

Sonic broke the kiss and looked away embarrassed about his actions to the unexpected hedgehog "I'm sorry Shadow I don't know what came over me" Sonic said tears forming in his eyes. Shadow was still in shock but he quickly overcame it and held Sonic close "its okay Faker I mean Sonic I fell the same way" Sonic looked up at his counterpart and said "do you really mean it Shadow" "yes I do my beloved Sonic" Shadow responded and kiss Sonic again but this time with more passion.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
